thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:RoR-El
Por favor, no olvides firmar el escrito colocando esto ~~~~ al terminar tu mensaje. Si se trata de un tema nuevo o han pasado varios días desde la última respuesta en un tema específico, por favor, coloca tu mensaje en un apartado separado encabezándolo así Título del mensaje para que sea más fácil identificarlo. Archivos de mi página de discusión anterior *Archivo 1 Modificación en una plantilla Buenas RoR, estaba viajando por la wikia y vicité la pagina de Sobrevivientes de Atlanta y me di cuenta que la familia morales aparece como "Viva" siendo el estado correcto "Desconocido", Solo comunicaba que puede ser un error. Gracias. Cleofas Manuel (discusión) 01:45 18 dic 2012 (UTC) :No está mal. Su condición es viva.RoR-El (discusión) 11:16 18 dic 2012 (UTC) Chat RoR preciso que entres al chatroom para avisarte de algunos temas que me pidieron algunos usuarios, no lo hagas si no queres pero al menos dame un motivo por el cual no lo haces. Nico Gliemi discusión :Para eso existen las páginas de discusión, no hace falta entrar al chat si los usuarios tienen peticiones que hacer. RoR-El (discusión) 20:05 18 dic 2012 (UTC) Ok! No lo are mas, pense que porque habia en los anteriores episodios y como faltaba en los demas pense en agregarlo, Gracias! Usuario: HuellasDelSur. Gracias por la correccion. Suerte "Peticiones" Solo que están pensando que estas siendo injusto con HuellasDelSur puesto que yo fui el de la idea de antagonistas/protagonistas y me dijiste que si y piensan vengarse de una manera muy patética (borrar sus fanfics), pero ya que es solo eso y estan muy calientes, ademas aprovecho para decirte que yo no le dije a ElAbogadoDeDaryl que te invite a ese chat solo le dije que vos odiabas a Dawson y que tendríamos que hacer algo para que se arrastre mas. Una ultima cosas y es que me gustaría saber si estas caliente conmigo por lo de Leo. Muchos usuarios te defienden RoR.. prefiero no decir nombres de quienes te tienen la bronca y quienes no. --NicoMDA (discusión) 20:10 18 dic 2012 (UTC)Nico Glielmi--NicoMDA (discusión) 20:10 18 dic 2012 (UTC) :Este no es un sitio de fanfics, es una enciclopedia de The Walking Dead. Si pueden publicar aquí sus historias, es simplemente una cortesía y deberían estar agradecidos por ello. Para publicar historias existen otras wikis creadas especialmente para eso (tal y como siempre se manejan las wikis). A mi me da absolutamente igual si borran sus escritos o no, porque no benefician ni perjudican la wiki, y también me da absolutamente igual quienes tienen bronca y quienes no. RoR-El (discusión) 20:20 18 dic 2012 (UTC) :: Solo espero que no me tengas vos la bronca a mi ¬¬ --NicoMDA (discusión) 20:24 18 dic 2012 (UTC)Nico Glielmi Wiki Smallville RoR-El solo queria decirte que cree una wiki para la serie de smallville si quieres contribuir eres bienvenidoEsperanzald (discusión) 00:18 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Huellas del sur Hola RoR Tengo una pregunta, si tu eres el administrador, quien es el Fundador? HuellasDelSur (discusión) 20:23 19 dic 2012 (UTC) RoR, cuales son las claves para hacer un buen Wiki? Yo estoy realizando uno de mi serie preferida despues de TWD y soy muy fiel al Wiki de TWD. Como puedo hacer para traer gente a mi wiki? Gracias Men Soy Huellasdelsur :Para traer más gente tendrías que invitar a tus amigos o algo por el estilo. Si a la gente le gusta la wiki, comenzarán a editarla sin necesidad de invitar. RoR-El (discusión) 17:24 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Nicolas Glielmi cada vez que hablo con Nico dice que lo odias, me preocupa eso asi que vengo a hablar contigo para comprobar si eso de lo que dice de que tu lo odias es verdad, cuando tengas tiempo, entra al chat :No se quien seas, pero haré lo posible. RoR-El (discusión) 17:26 21 dic 2012 (UTC) RE: Zombicidios Hey Queria preguntarte si podria hacer uno de la temporada 3 cualquier capitulo,por cierto es una idea muy buena la de los zombicidios, se me ocurrio poner en el ultimo capitulo de las temporadas, los zombies aniquilados en total. Gag-Ros (discusión) 01:27 20 dic 2012 (UTC) :Contesto tarde pero, si.. aunque ahora ya están todas creadas. Gracias igual. RoR-El (discusión) 17:21 21 dic 2012 (UTC) :Tambn contesto tarde, crei que no me habias respondido pero si, y gracias si pude hacer una completa que fue Killer Within y los primeros 5 de Seed. Gag-Ros (discusión) 01:36 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Relaciones Hola RoR, solo queria avisarte que creare una plantilla para relaciones seria como {{Relaciones |image = |nombre = (ej: Rick y Lori) |nivel = (Novios, amigos, marido y mujer, relacion meramente sexual, maternal/paternal) |estado = (separados, duelo) Puedes borrarla si quieres --NicoMDA (discusión) 17:04 21 dic 2012 (UTC) :Ok.. RoR-El (discusión) 17:20 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Survival instinc Hola, agregue una foto del collar de orejas de Daryl, es un promocional del videojuego, si te parece bien puedes dejarla ahi colgada, si no pues borrala, haber si no me bloqueas por esto Plantilla: Pagina Usuario Hola RoR, bueno algunos usuarios me han dicho que esta en duda la plantilla para la pagina de usuarios, pero si quieres yo las puedo diseñar, me he vuelto muy bueno haciendo plantillas desde que tengo mi Wiki, asi que si quieres que yo las haga junto con Nico, espero que ahora si me respondas. Gag-Ros (discusión) 19:08 24 dic 2012 (UTC) :Si, adelante. No hay problema. RoR-El (discusión) 19:18 24 dic 2012 (UTC) Felices Walkernavidades Hola RoR! :D solo venia a desearte una muy feliz navidad y que la pases bien con tus seres queridos, también queria decirte gracias por lo piola que has sido durante el año conmigo, es dificil encontrar gente así, gracias viejo. Por ultimo espero que Santa Hershel te deje muchos regalos que te sirvan para machacar cabezas, sos un gran sujeto encerio gracias por todo :)) --NicoMDA (discusión) 00:05 25 dic 2012 (UTC) Articulo Borrado Hola quería preguntarte ¿porque borraste el articulo sobre la escuela secundaria de Crawford? Ese lo hice yo mismo y hasta donde tengo entendido no violaba ningún tipo de protocolo. Saludos!! Never mind, ya lo encontre jajaj Emir21 (discusión) 00:07 27 dic 2012 (UTC)Emir21 Ideas Hola Ror, venia a preguntarte si es que podia crear una pagina de relaciones que tengan que ver con Randall. Te pregunto ya que nose si lo consideras un personaje menor y ademas para evitar problemas con la pagina si es que te parece mal la idea. Solo eso saludos.--Luxrock (discusión) 01:33 27 dic 2012 (UTC) RE:Plantilla (Personaje Comic) Hola RoR, bueno estaba pensando en crear otra tipo de esta esta plantilla: #La priemra seria modificar la exsistente, pero que sea una para los que esta con vida y ponerle color verde en el titulo de las secciones #La otra para los que ya murieron, asi puedes poner, tipo de muerte, quien lo mató, donde murió, en que número del comic, y en el titulo de las secciones poner color DarkRed Bueno esas son algunas de mis ideas espero que te gusten..... Gag-Ros (discusión) 20:54 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Favicon Hola RoR, solo venia a preguntarte ¿como haces un favicon? ¿y un logo? es que cree mi wiki, en la que estaba se destruyo y decidí crear una por mi cuenta, encontré una pagina donde hace favicones pero cuando lo subo no funciona, si se puede dentro de una semana estará en funcionamiento, Luxrock y yo estamos en la pagina. --NicoMDA (discusión) 17:58 28 dic 2012 (UTC) VIDEOS, STATUS AMIGO POR FAVOR VE ESTO VIDEOS: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7q4gQcIoCrA 1ra temporada http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH8vNEZmW50 2da temporada (1ra parte) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UDXoY1gKU4 2da temporada (2da parte) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zE-s3WOjMbM 3ra temporada (1ra parte) SI QUIERES PUEDES INCLUIRLOS EN ALGUN LADO ¿UNA DUDA COMO SE LE CAMBIA DE COLOR A LAS TABLAS DE STATUS DE LOS PERSONAJES' RE:Zombicios:Killer Within Hey RoR, te avizo que borraste las imagenes que use para crear esa pagina y el articulo se ve todo mal, creo que las puedes restaurar o algo asi, sino ps ya nimodo, solo que yo no lo corregire. Gag-Ros (discusión) 00:10 30 dic 2012 (UTC) :Las borré porque tenían una resolución muy mala y un tamaño muy pequeño. Arreglaré la página más tarde. RoR-El (discusión) 00:12 30 dic 2012 (UTC) :Ok...pero creo que no era necesario borrarlas ya que en el articulo se veian bien, por que tambien pense eso al momento de subirlas, pero me di cuenta que en la pagina se veian bn asi que las deje :Gag-Ros (discusión) 00:27 30 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Al dar click sobre ellas se veía muy pequeña la imagen. RoR-El (discusión) 00:32 30 dic 2012 (UTC) ::: RoR perdon que me meta pero no te preocupes estoy por empezar a ver la pagina. Seguramente hay muchos errores. ::::Ok Nico! Solo hacen falta las fotos... en las páginas de armas existen algunas.. RoR-El (discusión) 01:20 30 dic 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok..veo que ya las arreglaste lo siento por hacerte trabajar doble, no era mi intención... Gag-Ros (discusión) 20:09 30 dic 2012 (UTC) :::: hola podrias proporcionar datos sobre el comic ezequiel has a tigger acutalizaciones o rumores gracias Logo RoR, no me gusta pedir esto pero quería saber si podrías hacer un logo parecido al de esta wikia que diga "Wiki Zombie Fanon" te paso el link de la wiki (estoy creando plantillas y pensando las politicas del sitio todavía esta incompleta) este es el link la hice porque la wiki "walking dead fanon" que creo Dawson ya se fue al carajo por culpa del usuario HuellasDelSur así que si queres date una pasada para ayudarnos a Luxrock y a mi con el trabajo. --NicoMDA (discusión) 03:42 31 dic 2012 (UTC) Enserio, gracias amigo, es exactamente lo que quería, eres el mejor haciendo photoshop (al menos con letras) estaba a punto de pedir un logo en otro lado, tuve 2 intentos fallidos, pero bueno, gracias por desearme suerte y recuerda: pásate cuando quieras. ---NicoMDA (discusión) 18:18 4 ene 2013 (UTC) Duda Encuesta Hola RoR, bueno hoy te vengo a molestar con una nueva duda, ¿por que no puedo hacer encuestas en mi Wiki , bueno he querido hacer encuestas para plantillas y no puedo aqui hice una en mi perfil y me salio al priemr intento Ejemplo de pregunta Opcion 1 Opción 2 Opcion 3 Vez aqui si se hacen bien, en mi wiki todo se pone en un renglón cuadno le cambias a Modo Visual, he preguntado en la Comunidad Central, pero nadie me ha contestado, espero que puedas darme una solución. Gag-Ros (discusión) 01:48 4 ene 2013 (UTC) twitter/facebook RoR, mirando la pagina de twitter, me he dado cuenta que me he tomado para la joda, he hecho lo quque todas otras paginas de la serie hacen y lo he usado, sin publicar cosas sobre el wiki o adelantos de la serie, solo dime que crees que deberia de publicar. --NicoMDA (discusión) 19:26 4 ene 2013 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, ese era el problema.... Barra de navegación RoR sabes lo que significa esto "Las palabras mágicas únicamente pueden mostrarse en los menús de nivel 2. Incluye estas palabras mágicas solamente en tu wikitexto de nivel 2." ademas no puedo grabar lo que agregue en la barra de navegación.. :Ni idea de lo que signifiquen... RoR-El (discusión) 14:15 6 ene 2013 (UTC) Ideas Hola RoR, bueno venia a preguntarte si no estaria "mejor" que pongas tambien en la tabviev de los personajes la persona quien lo interpreta, para que se podria decir "que la información esté completa" y no me respondiste que te parecia hacer otra plantilla para los personajes del comic talvez pueda ser muy lavorioso ya que hay muchos personajes muertos, pero yo me dispongo a cambiarlos todos talvez algun voluntario acepte ayudarme con unos cuantos, si estas de acuerdo hasmelo saber....Gag-Ros (discusión) 19:25 6 ene 2013 (UTC) :No entiendo lo que quisiste decir y no recuerdo nada de lo del cómic.. RoR-El (discusión) 00:20 7 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Lo del comic esta mas arriba, y de lo que te hablaba es de que en la pagina de los personajes principales como la pagina de Rick agragar la pagina de Andrew Lincoln. Gag-Ros (discusión) 01:07 7 ene 2013 (UTC) :::Los cuadros ya contienen todas esas secciones que pides (interpretado por, causa de muerte, etc). Fíjate bien. Y cambiar los colores los cuadros del cómic daría mucho trabajo. Es mejor dejarlas como están. RoR-El (discusión) 01:44 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Imágenes para borrar RoR, tengo varias imágenes de mala calidad sin proposito para que borres. *10. Walker 4 (Everything Dies).png *11. Walker 5 (Everything Dies).png *13. Walker 7 (Everything Dies).jpg *14. Walker 8 (Everything Dies).png *15. Walker 9 (Everything Dies).png *16. Walker 10 (Everything Dies).png *17. Walker 11 (Everything Dies).jpg *18. Walker 12 (Everything Dies).jpg Por cierto, banee un usuario del chat llamado Harrytwd por insultarte a ti, a mi y a Gag-Ros, y a la wiki tmb... y pensaba que lo mejor seria bloquearlo de forma permanente en la wiki también. --NicoMDA (discusión) 17:05 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Estado de Kenny Hola, tengo una duda, Kenny del videojuego solo fue devorado por caminantes y en su plantilla dice que esta muerto. Esta bien o no? Vicent160802 (discusión) 21:22 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Ayuda Hola, Ror-El Estaba pasando por el wiki y note que estaba en excelentes condiciones. Ya que vendrá la cuarta temporada pronto, quería extenderte una mano con cualquier cosa que necesites. Si necesitas unos cambios en la portada o si quieres que traduzca unas páginas de ingles a español, estoy completamente dispuesto. También tengo bastante conocimiento con photoshop, so no dudes en preguntar. Gracias, y felicidades en la comunidad. Me avisas, Manny 15:10 8 ene 2013 (UTC) Estado de los personajes Hola RoR, solo quería preguntarte, que hacemos con los personajes que tuvieron 2 muertes (vivo, zombificado), porque se me esta haciendo una duda y por eso no he editado ninguno todavía, te doy un ejemplo: Randall: *Murió porque Shane le rompió el cuello, pero eso no se muestra en escena. *Murió por 2da vez cuando Glenn le clavo un machete en la cabeza cuando lo encontró zombificado. Ahora.. cual de las dos pongo? porque si pongo la de Shane solo se vería el bosque. Para los personajes cómic/videojuego también? --NicoMDA (discusión) 23:21 10 ene 2013 (UTC) :Mejor!, ahora solo me pondré a editar.. mira la pagina Sophia Peletier/general crees que hay que cambiar la imagen? :Para los personajes del videojuego y del los websodios hacemos lo mismo? --NicoMDA (discusión) 00:00 11 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Bien estare trabajndo en ello, creo que a Sophia deberíamos poner Mordida por un caminante (viva) Disparo en la cabeza por Rick (tras zombificación). Por cierto, no sabes que problema hay con kissthemgoodbye.net? me salta esta pagina --NicoMDA (discusión) 00:08 11 ene 2013 (UTC) Pregunta Hola RoR bueno venia a preguntarte si tambien podemos poner la plantilla aparte en los personajes del comic.... Gag-Ros (discusión) 23:32 10 ene 2013 (UTC) : Ok me estaba preguntando ¿Tambien deberiamos etiquetar las imagenes nuevas que subamos? o ¿de eso tu te encargas? : Gag-Ros (discusión) 00:55 11 ene 2013 (UTC) Chat RoR, necesito darte un aviso que puede perjudicar a la wiki, por favor conectate al chat para poder avisarte, esto completamente "confidencial" Gag-Ros estara con nosotros, no puedo anticiparte nada. --NicoMDA 00:32 12 ene 2013 (UTC) Gracias pero no tengo intenciones de ser miembro activo, solo me pareció buena idea agregar buena información (no lo inventé, es de la wiki de The Walking Dead en inglés: http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_Wiki) Mejor háganlas ustedes que deben saber más que yo. RoR! solo dire que Lerdovoldy es un sobreviviente... --NicoMDA (discusión) 00:43 14 ene 2013 (UTC) :jaja.. recibido... RoR-El (discusión) 00:47 14 ene 2013 (UTC) Lista de caminantes/ Detalles y otra cosa Hola, Creo que deberiamos cambiar lo de Detalles o editar esas secciones de los walkers que aparecen destacados. Fijate bien. La otra cosa era sobre eso de las muertes, como se hace? Espero que respondas esta vez Saludos de parte de ese inutil que te manda mensajes en la pagina de discusion cada cierto tiempo (yo xD) Fan-Fic Hola Ror-El que hay! te dejo este mensaje para decirte que e decidido empezar mi propia fanfic y queria porfavor que hagas que todos los usuarios puedan verla y decirme enque e fallado y enque debo mejorar o si esta bien espero que entiendas lo que quiero hacer y que si lo haces te lo agradeceria mucho si lo haces gracias y si no tambien gracias chau. :Al postear tu fan-fic en un blog, inmediatamente aparecerá en la página principal y en la actividad reciente. No te preocupes, la mayoría de los usuarios podrán verla! Yo no leo los fan-fics, así que no podré ayudarte en lo que me pides pero normalmente los blogs están a total criterio de los users que los crean así como de las opiniones que reciban. La única regla que aplicamos a los blogs es no subir fotos que no tengan que ver con la wiki ni tampoco imágenes repetidas. Te sugiero utilizar las galerías para ver si encuentras alguna imagen que quieras utilizar. RoR-El (discusión) 12:45 15 ene 2013 (UTC) Moderador Del Chat Hola RoR, solo quería saber si tienes algún registro del día en el que me volviste moderador y reversor. POr otro lado, estaré pensando algunas reglas para el chat así las pones en las políticas --NicoMDA (discusión) 02:31 15 ene 2013 (UTC) :Ok buscaré a ver si puedo encontrarlo, y no hay problema con lo otro! RoR-El (discusión) 12:39 15 ene 2013 (UTC) Música Hola RoR! solo te queria preguntar: ¿Como subo musica a la wiki? asi como se muestra en las imágenes, es que lo quiero para mi usuario ademas se me ocurrio para poner en las paginas de los episodios. --NicoMDA (discusión) 03:46 16 ene 2013 (UTC) :La música se sube al igual que una foto. En la barra de navegación, dale click a la parte que dice "contribuir" y después "agregar una imagen". El archivo debe ser ".ogg" ya que es la única extensión que Wikia admite para esta clase de archivos. ¿Música en la página de los episodios? No entiendo esa parte... RoR-El (discusión) 19:39 16 ene 2013 (UTC) Ayuda Buenas tardes RoR. Mi nombre es HuellasDelSur y llevo un tiempo en esta Wiki y me parece que es una de las mas organizadas de toda Wikia. Vengo por una ayuda, yo actualmente tengo en posesión un wiki llamado Wiki Revolution, de una serie nueva que salio en la cadena NBC el año pasado. La wiki (http://es.revolution.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Revolution) tiene como inspiracion este Wiki, todo lo aprendi de aqui y lo agradezco mucho. Unos amigos que tambien provienen de esta wiki se unieron y empezaron a ayudarme, tanto que llegamos a los 200 articulos y estoy muy feliz de ello. Pero aunque tengamos todo eso nesesitamos usuarios y vengo a pedirte un favor. Tu wiki es una de las mas destacadas por wikia y me parece que se lo merece con todo tu esfuerzo. Yo me preguntaba si podrias, ya que venimos de esta wiki, hacer una seccion especial que muestre las actuales wikis aliadas y si pudieras incluirnos dentro. De este modo muchos de los usuarios que ven esta serie y que a su vez, tambien ven The Walking Dead podrian entrar y informarse con toda nuestra ayuda, en nuestra pagina principal de portada nosotros podriamos incluir, si nos aceptas, un mensaje que mostrara que esta wiki es la inspiracion de la nuestra y que nos da el honor de ser una de sus wikis aliadas. Ademas como los que poseen rango en mi wiki son tambien expertos en TWD podriamos colaborar en todo lo que nesesites con tu wiki. Desde ya muchas gracias, un usuario fan de esta wiki. HuellasDelSur (discusión) 19:34 16 ene 2013 (UTC) Suerte. Hola RoR :) Quería preguntarte si tenías alguna buena imagen de Amber (cómic) por ahí, una con mejor calidad o algo así.. La verdad siempre veo imagenes buenísimas que subes así que no falta probar suerte, la verdad la que subí yo para la página no me dejó muy feliz.. Está terminado, pero falta eso, la imagen (sí ves que tengo algún error por ahí, en códigos, etc, de verdad lo siento). Muchas gracias, Saludos! Javiera Schell (discusión) 23:40 17 ene 2013 (UTC)